Rules
Welcome to ! Our main goal here is to have a functional, easy and fun running wiki. But to have all those it is best that you, as a warrior, read these rules to make this possible. If you have any questions about anything written here, just send the staff a message, and they'll get back to you as soon as possible. If either are unavailable for any reason, contact any users listed on our Staff page instead. A page that is also recommended is the New User Guide, as it'll give a firm idea of how we, as a wiki, work to create wonderful characters and stories. =Rules= General Rules Respect other users :No one here deserves to be treated with disrespect, no matter the situation in question. If you have a disagreement with someone, do not try to solve the problem with verbal insults or by using profanities. Things said on the Internet can hurt someone in real-life, so think before you act and type. If you are found harassing another user you will be blocked for a certain amount of time (determined by past offenses). Inviting conflict :Users are not to create "hate lists" (whether for other users to sign stating their disdain for said user or for the user in question to list the users they dislike). They are also not to make polls that gauge their "popularity" (or lack thereof) or polls which are to decide whether their fellow editors wish for them to leave or not. In short, while users are free to use their userpages as they choose, their userpages should not be used to create unnecessary conflicts within the community. Blocking :If you feel you have been unjustly blocked simply state your case on your talk page and let the community determine your situation. If you have been unfairly blocked you may be unblocked. If you swear and curse at a user on your talk page the block will stay in place, or it may be extended to a longer period of time. Character Rules Mental Illnesses & Disorders :We ask that if you wish to portray a character with either a mental illness or disorder, that you thoroughly research about it. As an improper portrayal of these can cause issues and be offensive to people who themselves are directly affected, or have close dealings with it. If you fail to comply with this rule, it will result in you being asked to remove said trait from your character. As you've proven unable to follow the instructions and cannot portray said character properly. This sounds harsh, but it is to create a safe and friendly environment for all. High Ranks :A single person may only be in ownership of three high-ranking cats at once. This either being a leader and a deputy or any other combination. Users that ignore this will have to decline their fourth cat earning a new rank. Or simply alert the other person beforehand. You may not have a high rank if you haven't been on the wiki for three months. :Also, if you repeatedly ask for a high rank, and have been told no, but continue, you will be barred from creating a high-ranking cat, until an admin believes that you've learned. This bar, at a minimum, will be the life of a very major leader, or another high rank. Activity :This wiki is supposed to have a very relaxed pace to it to accommodate the schedules of most of its editors. This means that we don't ask of you to dedicate every living moment to the wiki, only what time you can. Users with high ranks, we do ask that you try and get on as much as possible for ceremonies and to ensure everybody has a turn of owning a high-ranking cat at some stage. Joining Groups & Accepting Approving Clan Members :Admins and b-crats may approve join requests only. If another user accepts your join request, the approval by the normal user will be removed and the user making the join request will need to wait until an actual admin approves it. This is in place so that there aren't an excess of cats joining and not abiding by our rules and conventions. Project Rules :The individual rules for each project can be read on the following pages: :*Project: Characters Rules and Guidelines :*Project: Charart Rules and Guidelines Consequences :Only administrators and bureaucrats can block users. This is what action could possibly be taken against users who have broken the rules. :#A polite first warning explaining what the user did wrong, and asking them politely not to do it again. Can also be followed up by up to two additional warnings. :#'Blocks of a duration of 1 to 7 days' for minor violations if the user has been repeatedly warned and continues to violate the rules. :#'Blocks of 1 to 4 weeks' for more persistent violations and/or serious violations. :#'Blocks of 1 or more months' for numerous, persistent violations and/or very serious violations. :#'Permanent blocking' is usually reserved only for vandalism and sockpuppetry. This can also be reserved for people who have caused major discomfort to the editors/users of this wiki. :An administrator should leave a polite message on the rulebreaker's talk page warning them of the consequence before taking action. There should generally be community consensus before blocking a user, though there can be exceptions in the case of vandalism and sockpuppetry. Category:Important Pages